I'll Be There
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Whenever Lilly needs her, all she has to do is call, because no matter what, Miley will always be there.


**AN: One-shot! One-shot! One-shot. I had Mountian Dew with my lunch...hehe. Ok, well, it's Liley, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! (Happy now?)**

Sixteen year old Miley Stewart layed down on her couch, sighing loudly, trying to find a way to cure her bordem. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

Oliver and Sarah were on their first date, and Jake and Mikayla were out for their one year anniversery, so that killed any chances of hanging out with any of those four. Thinking of the two couples made Miley smile slightly.

She started to wonder what her own girlfriend of a little under a year now, Lilly Truscott was doing. Lilly had chosen to go home right after school, claiming to be overflowed with math homework.

Just as Miley was about to get up and look for her cell phone so she could call Lilly, 'As I Am', Lilly's favorite Hannah Montana song rang out, which told Miley that her cell phone was ringing, and that Lilly was trying to call her.

"Where is it?" Miley asked herself, lifting up the blankets on the couch, and smiling when her cell phone fell out, landing by her feet on the floor.

She picked it up and flipped it open quickly, a large, exicted smile coming across her face. "Hey Lilly!" she yelled, and when there was no response from the other line, Miley crinkled her eyebrows.

"Lils?" she asked. There was a loud sigh from the other side, and Miley knew right away that Lilly was trying to calm herself down before she spoke, which meant that the other girl had been crying.

"Lilly, tell me what's wrong" Miley said, trying her hardest to keep her own voice from shaking. She hated to hear, or see, Lilly cry. It killed her.

"T-they're f-f-fighting again!" Lilly's voice yelled from the other line, and Miley closed her eyes for a moment, sighing loudly again. Lilly's parents fought constantly, most of the time, Lilly getting the blame for the fights from her father.

"Lilly, ju-" Miley started to say, but there was a loud crash heard from the other line, and Lilly whimpered a little, and Miley listened as Lilly started to cry again. She sighed deeply, looking outside. It was raining, and it was dark, but she turned her attention back to the conversation.

"I'll be right there" she said, and before Lilly could protest, like Miley knew she would, she hung up the phone and ran upstairs, stopping when she saw Jackson laying in his room listening to music.

"Jackson!" she yelled. Once she had his attention, she felt herself sigh again. "Listen, I know it's like eight at night, and it's dark cause of the storm, but I need to go to Lilly's, and I need you to stay here and cover for me" she said.

Her older brother looked up at her, confusion crossing his face. "Please don't ask why I need to go, please, please, just cover for me, Jackson, please?" Miley was begging now, and Jackson took note of the worry not only in her voice, but in her eyes as well. He was about to ask what was going on, but Miley looked like she was close to tears, so he simply nodded his head.

"Sure Miles, you got it" he said, and Miley smiled and grabbed a random hoodie out of the basket of clean clothes on the floor of his room, slipping it on and smiling at him still.

"Thank you!" she yelled, before running into her room, and climbing down the balconey.

She stopped for a second when she got outside, silently wondering why Lilly lived over three blocks away, instead of across the street like Oliver did. She looked up towards the sky, hoping the rain would stop. When it didn't, like she knew it wouldn't, she shook her head and took off down the street towards Lilly's.

A little over ten minutes later, Miley skidded to a stop in front of Lilly's house, searching for a way in. She had never had to sneak into the Truscott house before, on the count of Lilly had always been the one to sneak out of her house to run over to Miley's in the middle of the night.

She smirked when she noticed sunken in bricks, in a pattern, going up the side of the house. With athletic skills she didn't even know she had, she climbed up the side of the small house, finally reaching the roof outside of Lilly's window.

Miley knocked once, then waited.

Not even a minute later, the window opened, and Lilly stood there, a shocked look on her face. "M-miley?" she asked, a small smile coming across her face.

Miley smiled back, and Lilly moved aside, allowing the other girl to climb into the house. As soon as Miley was inside, a loud crash was heard from downstairs, along with some cursing. Lilly's eyes widened, and she whimpered, running forward and hugging Miley tightly, clinging to her shirt and crying silently.

"Lils, Lilly, let me change, I'm wearing soaking wet clothes and Jackson's hoodie, I don't want you getting wet too, you might get sick" Miley said, and Lilly nodded her head, letting go.

Five minutes later, both girls were in pajamas, and laying in Lilly's bed.

Another crash was heard, and Lilly moved a little closer to Miley, and the brunette felt warm tears start to flood from the blonde's eyes again. Miley didn't say anything, but hugged Lilly a little tighter, holding her as tight as she could without hurting her.

Ten minutes later, after Lilly had finally calmed down, and the crashing stopped, Miley and Lilly were both waiting for some clue as to what was going on downstairs. The front door slammed, and a car started outside, before zooming off.

"My dad left" Lilly said, and Miley sighed for what seemed like the hunderth time that night, pulling Lilly a little closer and wrapping her arm around the other girl and holding her there.

It was silent for a while, until Lilly broke it.

"Why'd you come anyway, my house is three blocks away from yours, it's dark, storming, you had to climb up the side of my house for god's sake!" she yelled, and Miley actually laughed a little as Lilly made a face.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Lilly, honestly, I wouldn't care if you lived on the other side of the world, if you needed me, I'd always be there" Miley said, and Lilly seemed to be thinking for a moment, before a large, goofy smile broke onto her face, and she started to laugh.

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

"You are so freakin' corny!" Lilly yelled, and Miley blushed and laughed a little herself. Lilly looked up at her and stopped laughing, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"But, that's why I love you" she mumbled, before leaning foward and kissing her lightly again.

Both girls got a little more comfortable, before drifting off to sleep, neither caring about the punishments they might recive when they woke up tomorrow morning.

**AN: Ok, Miley was a little corny. I'll admit that. But I really like this! Your thoughts?**


End file.
